


草莓少年

by qinchenmihe



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note (Movies), 死亡笔记
Genre: Gen, 个人中心向, 个人粮食向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qinchenmihe/pseuds/qinchenmihe
Summary: L的一生？(bushi)个人并不认为夜神月是L的朋友，别来杠我我也不想听，谢谢！
Relationships: L & Yagami Light, L&月
Kudos: 1





	草莓少年

**Author's Note:**

> ooc预警！
> 
> 本人L党，不吃L月月L！！！！
> 
> 太过久远忘记了剧情，只记得经典画面了，很多设定都是百度的。
> 
> 【重点】漫画与真人版、动漫版混合设定！

出生时L成为了无姓无名的孤儿。

渡收留了他。

1

七岁是个分界线。

七岁之前的L，哦不，那时候他也不叫L，他叫什么呢？L蹲在沙发上把脑袋里的记忆倒了一圈又放了回去，太久远了他不记得了。

他只记得七岁被渡接回华米兹之家的时候，刚踏入门内一步，渡有事就离开了，一离开那些人就按耐不住了，嘴上喊着:“新来的，让我好好的疼你吧”这种让人‘误会’的话，然后他把所有的人都打趴下了。

最后还淡淡说道:

“我是正义的。” 

2

L清楚的知道自己是个什么样的人，他非常非常的以自我为中心，案件对他来说只不过是个游戏而已，他能够从中找到乐趣，满足了他的需求，准确得来说他是个只为自己而活的人。 

*世人都以为L是个调查组织，因为L破案速度太快且数量繁多，远远超过调查机关所接到的案件数量。

L这个字母在华米兹之家象征着无可取代的、最高的、宛如神祇般全知全能的存在，被冠上L之名的他成了华米兹之家所有孩子们尊敬的人和追逐的目标！*

3

进入到华米兹之家后，渡特意为他准备了一个单独的房间。

他咬着手指甲环顾了一圈四周向渡提出了让人疑惑的事情:他需要一套网络通信设备。不过渡还是给他准备了，从那以后他很少出过房间，所有的一切都是渡在打理。

渡有时候会揪着他出门跟其他人接触，L对此毫无兴趣。就算出去了他也蹲坐在台阶上看着前方的其他小孩玩耍或者各干各的事情，而他自己则是在走神的时候想一想没有突破口的案件再重新梳理一遍。

渡发现这个办法并不怎么样，L还是如往常一样该干嘛就干嘛。叹了口气去给他准备甜食，走在路上想到他的裤子都已经洗脱色了，嗯，这个理由找得挺好，可以让L出门转转了。

L思维转悠了一圈看了走神的渡一眼没有说话。

中途L死猪不怕开水烫坚决捍卫自己的领地，坚决不同意出门！

直到渡接到一个电话拿到一个包裹，里面全是白色T恤和牛仔裤，跟复制粘贴似的。

气得渡把L的甜品分量减半，咖啡方糖也减半了，L全身上下的气场明确表示他不开心也没多辩解。

4 

华米兹之家的每个孩子都是才华横溢、与众不同的。

L深知这一点，特别是后来依靠自身能力选出来的继承者。

“Mello（M），Near（N）

还有Matt以及Linda

我认为M性格强硬，行动力强，他有极大的自我表现欲，而N与M不相上下却比M更加冷静。如果他们不是为了相互较量的话，俩人联手就会超越我。

至于Matt他仅次于MN，但是……

Linda的话她的美术天赋更加明显。”

5

渡给L讲过关于上一代L的事情，这是抓到B之后的事情了。

A、B都是上一代L的继承者，A因为承受不了继承L的压力自杀了，B则走向了与A不同的道路。

渡说起这事还是很难过，却无能为力。

6

一年后，B在狱中被Kira所杀。

L查询大量信息得出这是件针对于罪犯的杀人事件，与渡秘密行动去了最初死者死亡的地方——日本。

在他离开时，他的个人电脑会进入数十天的倒数设定，只要在他死后的30天内“L is dead”这个消息就会传送到华米兹之家代理院长Roger手中，借此L的继承者可以代替他继续追查kira。

到了日本之后越深入了解案件越是难以忍受，在别人眼中的怪癖（咬指甲）成为了他积压愤怒和攻击的欲望。

但是不行，他是ICPO调查总部的核心人物，他不能够有沮丧之类的情绪否则会动摇人心，破案多年他明白人心溃散是什么样子。

7

下大雨了。

L浑身湿透地站在高台上，他听到了远方传来的钟声。

他侧耳手放在耳边仿佛这样能够听得更清楚似的。

夜神月问他在干什么。

“你听见钟声了吗？”

夜神月很是疑惑，他什么也没有听到。

8

L感受到从心脏传来的麻痹时，他就知道自己的推测完全正确。

夜神月果然是kira。

啊，真是可惜，没有亲手把kira送上斩首台。


End file.
